THE ART OF TRYING
by ctrlplusdelete
Summary: Sometimes in order to forget one must change everything about her...but no matter how much she try to avoid it she will at some point encounter him and she's going to hate it. Working on it :)
1. Conceal

_**~SakuraxSasuke~**_

Now let's see what is the true meaning behind the title, i don't own any of the characters, thank you :)

_**The art of trying:**_

_**Conceal**_

Sakura groan while searching her bag, she's been searching inside her bag for almost five minutes now and the person at her back is starting to say some irritating stuff.

"We are in hurry too, you know"

Her eyebrow instantly rose up upon hearing the woman at her back and her hands seems to stop moving as well; the next thing the woman knew is she is now facing a pink haired woman with green bright eyes.

"Exactly five minutes…I FOUND it"

She said annoyingly while taking out a black leather wallet and waving it right before the woman's eyes.

"Now if you can't wait for two more minutes, GET LOST"

Sakura turns around opens her wallet and took some money out of it; she handed out the paper money politely to the lady standing in front of her.

She then smiles back as soon as the lady gave her change and the bag of groceries she bought, before leaving she then once again turn around to face the woman.

"There, you're turn; I hope you're filled with happiness"

Raising an eyebrow once again.

**Sakura's POV**

That was annoying, she could just wait, what a bitch. Anyway i'm on my way to my car and once again I'm searching inside my bag, this time it's my keys, damn! I need to clean my bag seriously.

"damn it!"

It's frustrating me, after a long tiring day at work a simple key is annoying me this bad, I know I'm just tired but this scene is making me more tired.

I'm 25, single and will forever be single, Period. I have pink hair, shoulder length, some people thought I dyed it but no its natural~ I have green eyes I love them, yes I'm quite sure I'm unique. I'm a teacher and I love my job just not my students, I teach college, English Subject. People say I'm a snob and I'm very arrogant, just don't talk but then I don't care if they think I'm arrogant so be it, I have no patience for mindless people, I have no patience for criticism and judgment because I don't want to waste my time with what displeases me or hurt me, I already lost the will to please those who doesn't really like me. I have few friends though, yes even if I act like a bitch I have friends who really knows and understands me.

I open the door of my car ~ place the bag of grocery on the passenger seat and start the engine, I'm ready to head home. Finally

-xxxx- -xxxx- -xxxx-

Sakura entered her car, the back lights turned on followed by a slight engine noise. Her black car drove away going to the right side. It was already 9pm; she lives in a condo unit bought by her parents before they died 3 years ago.

Most people at her work hate her except for Tenten, her co-teacher. She is a friend of sakura in college and she knows her very well. She only have four trusted girlfriends, Yamanak Ino~ her friend since they were seven, she knows everything about sakura, for sakura she is her sister and knowing ino she is loud, frank yet sweet.. Hyuuga Hinata her friend since 4th year high school, sakura would always say she is the nicest and honest in a shy way. Tenten her friend since college, sakura thought she's lesbian but she's wrong she's just boyish but she likes girls stuff. Temari her friend since college as well, she is the protective one and all of them became friends because of sakura. They would often meet during day-offs just to get drunk and to have little chats.

That's her life…JOB…FRIENDS…FOOD…HOME…PHONE…RED LIPSTICK and nothing else.

~~xxx~~

**~Sakura~**

_Ring ring ring_

I glance at my phone, hinata is calling she's been calling me a lot lately, now I feel like I'm a customer of a call center agent. I grab my phone that's resting on the passenger seat with one hand on the steering wheel.

_Yes?_

_[sakura—what do I do?]_

_With what?_

_[naruto..he is]_

I raise an eye brow then roll my eyes to my left looking outside the window of my car. It's red light so my car is on pause mode. 60 seconds.

_What's wrong with him?_

_[He is asking me out]_

_Then that's great!_

Finally that idiot noticed her! Naruto is one of my friends as well, "Boy Friends"

_[but]_

_But what?_

_[I'm…]_

_Scared right?_

_[…]_

…_._

Seriously I don't know what to do with this woman, she is so fucking shy, I can't blame her though, she grew up with conservative people.

_Don't be scared_

_[I will try]_

_Don't try…just don't be scared_

_[okay sakura…thank you]_

I let out a slight soundless sigh, she needs to grow up and be brave, she'll get left behind if she just stay like that. I press the end button and throw my phone back to the seat and rested my head back at the seat still looking outside, there's no star tonight.

_It's going to rain_

I don't really like when it rains, make my hair damp, wets my shoe and coat plus I don't like carrying umbrella. So it better not rain till I get home.

-xxxx- -xxxx- -xxxx—

The pink haired woman shut her car door grumpily and cursing under her nose. Yes it did rain and she looks so pissed. She hurriedly run inside the main door of the building, the guard immediately opens it for, upon entering she began fixing her hair, wiping off her coat and stomping her boots lightly while carrying the grocery bag and her bag on her other arm.

"Stupid fucking rain, I hate you" she cursed

"it's annoying right?" she said as she look back to the guard standing near the door.

The guard looks at her with a _what? _ look on his face.

"Never mind" she said turning around again.

At the 6th floor sakura saw a tall man along the hallway wearing black tuxedo in front of her unit facing the other door while hands on his pocket, sakura felt Goosebumps but still she stares at him for a while and ignore him immediately, she made her way to her door , unlocks it and shut it fast as she could.

~~xxxx~

**Sakura~**

At the hallways on the 6th floor where my room is located I saw this tall man, he looks new here and he is wearing tuxedo, wow where is the party? Searching keys as well inside his pocket, wow is it the new trending? Key Searching?

I saw that he took a quick look at me then focus back at the door in front of my unit, maybe he sensed that there is a person walking quietly along the hallway, do I have to greet him and smile? Nope I'm too freaking pissed, yes very much plus I don't waste time on aliens.

I unlocked my door and close it immediately because I can sense him looking at me, creepy.

I made my way to the kitchen and I properly place everything on the table, I took off my coat and hang it at the wooden chair. I took the groceries out of the bag one by one, this stuff will going to be my food for two weeks ~ vegetables, pork, chicken, fish egg, cake, Ice cream and etc.

I'm tired, I don't feel like taking a quick bath but I have too, I don't like being dirty. I lay down at the couch for a little bit with my phone in front of me.

I am currently scanning my phone up and down, opening my facebook and checking instagram until…

-xxxx- -xxxx- -xxxx—

Sakura opened her eyes widely and in surprise

"oh my fucking worm!"

She said in panic, she sat down immediately and look for her phone, thirty more minutes till eight. In a swift sakura was inside the bathroom soaping her body and rinsing her hair.

"what a drag!"

"I'm hating this day already!"

She protests while letting the water rinse her whole body with soap.

"you are so stupid for falling asleep unclean sakura!"

She said grabbing the towel just next to the shower curtain. Almost tripping sakura balance herself well, she doesn't acquire to fell, crash and be puny at this moment. She's late.

Before leaving with an uncombed hair, sakura grabs a piece of bread then runs to her door, as soon as she opens it, she saw the man from last night standing at the frame of his door eating a piece of bread and a cup of whatever is inside in his other hand. She frowns a little upon seeing this man wearing white shirt paired with a stripe blue pajama's in bare feet.

He raised an eyebrow

Sakura frowns more then left running.

~~xxxx~~

**Sasuke~**

I'm currently standing next to the fame of my door and peacefully enjoying my hot choco and bread until I hear loud sounds and cursings coming from the room in front of me, seriously is that the woman from last night? She seems to be having a bad morning. She looks so peaceful at first when I saw her last night but upon hearing her now I made a wrong impression.

I'm Sasuke and I'm 27, I don't like talking about myself so yeah may name and age is enough.

Her hair is a mess but she looks nice without make up, nice like yeah beautiful but obviously not my type.

I raise an eyebrow, I have a feeling that her life is a mess already, I don't like complicated things, for sure I'll be in a mess if I involve my life with her.

~~xxxx~~~~xxxx~~

**Sakura~**

What a fucking jerk! Is he mocking me by frowning? This is not acceptable I grip my hands tightly on the steering wheels while speeding up, I only have ten minutes left.

Due to speeding up I arrive at the university only in 7 minutes, great! I'm going to bitch like hell if I am late after all that effort of hurrying.

To the faculty room~

I better not hear anything from the bitches I'm in a bad mood so they better not say any single word.

Upon entering my eyes darted to the woman with curly hair.

"as usual late again, what kind of example is that we seriously need to…."

I knew exactly that she is talking to me so instead of going to my desk; I made my way towards her desk. I stare at her for a second before slamming my hand in front of her to her desk.

"oh I'm sorry the my appearance interrupt the beginning of your sentence, better shut up now!"

Widening my eye and raising an eyebrow.

"Plus you talk too much…save that in front of your class"

"sakuraaaa Good morning"

I heard someone and it was tenten so I glance at her and smile, finally a friend. I walk my way towards my table.

"Here"

She offered me coffee just to calm me down. I felt sad, if she didn't said that I wouldn't have done that thing.

"it's okay sakura"

Tentens voice is comforting I like it, I'm glad I have a friend here, I'm not alone.

* * *

First chapter :3

please review i don't, haha i have to be on a bitch mode so then i can play sakura's character in this very well. not so very me but yeah hahaha sometimes we have to change our characters :)

thank you!


	2. Lock - Control

_**CHAPTER 2: **__Lock ~ Control_

I am so fucking happy as soon it gets 10 in the morning, I can finally have a proper food, yes! Plus the students are so annoying asking this and that and that and this. Holy worm! I' need to quit soon. I made my way to the canteen and a certain man caught my attention, he is standing in the middle of the food section, what is he doing here? Wait why is he getting on my nerve? I barely know him.

"_Remove the bad spirit out of your mind sakuraaa_"

Oh shit! Why does he have to look at this direction? Ignore! I walk to where the foods are but then I stop then I look at him with great vanity.

"What a surprise"

I rolled my eyes looking away as I continue walking, he doesn't really need to talk to me, I don't talk to fucking strangers. Period.

"Surprise my ass!"

I said under my nose I thought I said it under my breath but he is so pissing me off.

"Don't dare me, you won't forget it"

I turn back to look at him, he is so fucking annoying with that smirk he just gave me! One more and I'm going to kick him out of here!

Is he following me? oh my worm give me patience! I need it now!

~~xxxx~~ ~~xxxx~~ ~~xxxx~~

She looks annoyed, I'll annoy her more, it seems fun. I followed her.

She must be one of the teachers here but the way she speak and act not so teacher like.

"are you following me?"

Isn't it obvious? I thought she's smart, I now realize that I really don't like these kinds of girls.

"…no"

This is fun, I'll wait till she lose it, I want to see her mad.

"Seriously…stop"

Now her voice is getting loud, I wonder how many patience she have maybe 5 or 10? But I'm sure it's not that many.

"…"

Due to business purposes I have to stop annoying her. I have to meet the school director to discuss some important matters.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx—

Look at that annoying person saying that he is not following me but for eight minutes he is like my shadow but FINALLY he is gone! Now I'm perfectly perfect again.

I went to the faculty room and saw Ms. Takanashi looking at me like a slut, what's her problem this time?

"Ms. Haruno this place is called school, don't bring your customers here" she said without looking at me.

Yeah these bitches are spying on me all the time inside the campus, okay I have to breathe a little, then smile.

I walk to where she and my other co-workers are, I stood in front of them, my lipstick is red and awesome they better pay attention when I talk.

"Look, I don't really give a shit to whatever you guys think of me"

"Now if you can't respect me, if you want me to stop talking like this and if you have nothing nice to say about me keep that BIG mouth shut and focus on your pretty perfect life. Seriously"

I said wide eye feeling really annoyed. Life is a bitch and that's them. They were stunned as usual again, they're like dogs, they bark and bark and bark and when you tell them to shut up they do shut up, funny isn't it? They are more immature than my students.

I sat on my table then I saw tenten coming in, she went straight to her table.

"tired?"

I ask trying to hide my anger

"yeah, students are sometimes annoying"

She said resting her back on the chair.

"so as the teachers"

I retorted plainly

"what happen?"

she instantly ask

"nothing"

I said

"tell me"

She insist, well yeah not a single minute I'm not fine and mostly annoyed.

"he and they are annoying"

I said looking at her

I knew she understand it when I said "they" it meant the other teacher but she didn't get it when I said he.

"I saw the guy from the condo, he is in here"

Tenten looks at me then look away immediately.

"never mind"

I said while putting on lipstick.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx—

The teachers made their way out of the faculty room and all of them went to the conference room while waiting patiently to what tsunade, the school director instructed them.

Finally she's here! We waited for like 15 minutes and this is wasting our time while our students are enjoying their life to the fullest.

She entered the room with just the sound of her feet, no one really wants to piss her off or she'll beat the crap out of them, I guess I'm not the only one. Her eyes met ours one by one and it looks fine not like those times where she have to glare evilly because of students fight and the blame is on us, great right?

"I'm here to discuss some changes that will happen in this university, I have talked to the school owner and he's not liking the way the grades of our students are going down, lots of reports are coming in about fighting, this is not a big deal for me actually, most students are idiots, you can count who's smart but you can't with the brainless."

Wow she's powerful but yeah I totally agree

"The owner decided to switch place with me"

My ears went big after hearing that is she serious? This place is going to be a mess, more fights about student's even teachers and she can't leave us.

She leaned back and crossed her arms under her huge breast then she looks at the door.

My eyes went wide in disbelief, what the fuck is he doing here?

"This is Mr. Uchiha Sasuke…owner of our this University"

What? No…no….no! this is unbelievable!

He greet us with a smirk, a smirk? Wow!

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx—

"Good-morning" Sasuke said upon greeting everyone, his eyes darted to the pink haired teacher.

"like what tsunade said earlier, I will be switching place with her, due to some matters so I hope we will all get along so well" sasuke stated while observing that certain girl.

Everyone except sakura, claps their hands in the owners sudden appearance, she's not quite pleased with it.

As everyone greet the owner with a hand shake sakura refused to, she just stood there and just glared at him. Sasuke saw him and hurriedly made his way to her.

"What are you bitching about?" he murmured

Sakura lets out a loud sigh

"None of your business"

She said walking away.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx—

Nextday: Saturday Date day!

I sat on my black couch while lighting up a cigarette, I'm wearing a laced white boyleg and a black tank top, I haven't had cigarette in two days that's why I'm always irritated, it's Saturday and I don't even want to remember the events that happened yesterday, I'm currently fabulous for that, I tied my hair up knowing that it would smell smoke then I lay down, I'm being lazy. I opened my phone and saw that I have 2 new message, I know it's from my friends asking me to hurry up because they know that I move to slow.

I lazily got up and walk all the way to the bathroom took all my clothes off and turn the shower on, this is refreshing.

_Say it bitch…_

_Look in the camera and say it…_

_My eyes were wide as hell in horror, this is worse than any horror I've seen; I close my eyes and let the tears gape out. _

_It hurts…_

_Stop…_

_Stop…_

_Please…_

I opened my eyes why do I remember stuff? I told myself erase and move on, this is shit. I grab the towel then dry myself up, I went to the living room only to grab my cigarette, why the hell I'm shaking? I desperately light one up so I can calm. Only in towel I walk around the whole room till I made my way to my bedroom and sat on the bed, God why is my anxiety attacking now? Relax sakura…relax….everything is fine.

After a few minutes I'm finally fine, a great thanks to the cigarette very helpful every time. It's way too early but I decided to change and go out for a walk before I meet my friends. I picked up a plain gray tank top and black frayed skinny jeans paired with gray flat shoes. Perfect the way I want it. I took my keys, phone, lipstick and body bag I'm ready to go out. I open the door and I see no one, Awesome!

When the elevator is about to close, a hand from outside stopped it and to my surprise it was that Uchiha!

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

It's boring here today, I'm going out for a walk and maybe meet old friends, I took a bath put some clothes on and head outside while walking I heard the elevator sound, it's about to close so I ran fast as I could to catch up.

What a great day for me haha it's that pink haired girl and oh wow she looks different. I look at her from head to the center and I stare momentarily at the center for a second before going down to her toe.

I cleared my throat and she looks at me annoyingly.

"Looks like we have a date" I said plainly and nicely

From the mirror of the elevator I can see her rolling her eyes over and over then pouting.

"are you being possessed?"

She looks at me again stiffening her eyes.

"what is your problem?"

I don't have any problem, I ask her a question and she did not answer so maybe she has problem.

"nothing" I said in return

Then stayed silent but before we reach the ground floor I look at her again and this time I gave her a teasing smirk.

"zip your zipper up"

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Why is this happening to me? why do I have to be with him here? ALONE? Seriously someone here is playing the fuck with me!

And now he was acting cool by saying _looks like we have a date_ whatever! I'll ignore the stranger!

"are you being possessed?"

Why does he have to pick on me? I'm trying my best not be a bitch today, I'm in a good mood and he is ruining it as time pass by.

Before we get to the ground level, he looks at me and smirk, a teasing smirk, what a man!

"zip your zipper up"

I felt blood rushed to my face up my head this is not good I'm about to blow up!

"pervert"

I protest hurriedly zipping my pants up and not realizing he is still looking at me.

"What the fuck? You should thank me you know or else you'll walk around with unzipped jeans"

He said in irritation. I didn't care if he's irritated I just gave him a glare"

"still you're a pervert! You wouldn't notice if you weren't looking down there!"

I yelled louder but he just rolled his eye

"…you're crazy"

"You son of a b—" and my hands went up because I will give him a real slap.

I stop my sentence when the elevator door opens and saw an old couple and both are laughing

"couples these days"

Those words hurt my ears, nope very wrong, not acceptable.

"we are not and very a couple"

We both said in union were at least we have something in common, we surely hate each other.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Sakura and sasuke both got out of the elevator safely as they go out of the main door sakura's eye widened in fear she was stuck for a second and couldn't move and if you are staring at her you can see that she is trembling. Sasuke stop when he realize that she stop moving, he went back and he saw that her eyes are wide as hell in fear.

"oi…are you ok?"

But she did not answer, sasuke was shock when sakura held his arms hid her face she she drags him away.

"What's wrong? He said plainly but somewhat worried

He felt sakura move her hands up her face then tightly held his arms.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx—

Why did she stop? i glance back to her and she's stuck there trembling, did something happen? I walk towards her.

"oi…are you okay?"

Something is wrong, she did not answer plus the fact that she is trembling yes something is really wrong, why is she like this?

I felt her hands held on to me tightly, I froze no one held me this tight before but knowing that something is wrong and she is trembling, I let her and as soon as she started walking my feet followed her lead.

Is she crying? Why did the fuck she rub under her eyes? I'm so confused what did exactly happen to her, it's like she saw a ghost.

I sat her down on the bench at the play ground near the condo building and sat near her, she looks different.

"he's coming to kill me…go away…don't touch me!" she yelp pushing back her hair up but soon falls back in front she then looks at me and push me away, is she insane? She just held on to me a few moments ago and now she's pushing me and staring at me with fear?

"kill you?" I ask right away while trying to calm her down, it took me a few minutes.

"hey stop, it's me!" I said grabbing her face with both of my hands.

"who? Who wants to kill you?" I ask due to my curiosity.

"Smoke…I need smoke" she said

I look at her feeling dissapointed, she smoke? Yeah she's definitely not my style.

"No…" I said plainly

She looks at me still trembling; do I have to argue with her with her state like this?

"I need it please…I need to calm down"

Her eyes were gray and lifeless

"Only one"

I said getting my cigarette out of my pocket then light up one and gave it to her, after inhaling some smoke she seems going back to normal.

"Forget what happen a while back"

She then said as she stands up leaving me there wondering what fuck just happen. She didn't even say thank you.

I watch her as she walk away but when I look next to me I saw her bag, I hastily pick it up and run but when I saw her, she's already gone to taxi.

"sakura!"

My voice echoed along the street of konoha alone.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

That was unexpected, what did I just saw, why is he here? No maybe it's just someone that looks like him. And wait did I just froze and tremble in front of that guy? Now that I'm calm I can recall everything that just happen, well he was there and he's a great help, I'm sakura I don't need to thank him because I'm a bitch.

I arrive at the coffee shop where everyone is waiting for me, again I widen my eyes in horror not like a while back but its because I don't have my freaking bag with me! fuck where is it? My phone! my wallet! My keys! My….diary! nooooooooooooo!

This is not the way I want it to end and I might update pretty late :3


End file.
